


New Bonds

by FallenFighter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFighter/pseuds/FallenFighter
Summary: Donghyuck wants to be stronger not the weak and shy omega everyone believes he is. However, his fears have always gotten in the way of confessing to his long time crush.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 275





	New Bonds

Loving the Alpha was no easy feat especially when he is constantly surrounded by his adoring fans. Donghyuck hated his choice but could not stop himself from being drawn to the handsome and strong alpha. Maybe it was his cursed omega instincts. Regardless nothing could make him tear his eyes from his crush as he strolled down the hallway stealing the attention of everyone around him.

“Donghyuck.” A voice sounded from behind him.  
Donghyuck turned to see Renjun, his best friend, giving him a look of disappointment.  
“Staring at him won’t make him notice you.” Renjun smirked.  
“Oh, shut up like you’re any better with Jaemin or Jeno.”

Renjun immediately blushed. “Hey, that isn’t fair. You know how I feel.”

“Renjun if you ever stopped to think to yourself you would see that they are just as head over heels for you as you are with them.”

Renjun casts his eyes down with a look of hopelessness.

“Donghyuck you can’t just say stuff like that. They are already happily mated to each other and there is certainly no room for me. Besides what could I possibly add to the relationship.”  
Renjun says as he turns away.

“Now come on. Let’s get through tomorrow and then we can go start our movie marathon. Chenle said we could have it at his place this time.”  
It was enough to distract both of them, but for once Renjun held onto Donghyuck’s words to ponder later. Maybe he was right, but holding onto false hope got him nowhere.

The second Donghyuck makes it home. He plops down onto his bed and begins to contemplate all of his decisions in life (not really mainly just thinking about how to approach his crush). Mark Lee was perfect in every sense of the word. He was at the top of his class. No probably the entire school realistically. He was the captain of the baseball team. The class president. Donghyuck could truly find no flaw with him. Well except for the fact that he seemed to turn his eye away from any confessions. It was weird. Girls and boys threw themselves at him almost daily at this point just to be able to even get just a few seconds alone with him, yet after each and every confession the answer always remained the same. No. He had seen countless attempts made, it was the main reason he, himself, had yet to stake a claim. There was nothing special about him. His scent was not overly appealing, a mix of citrus and honey. He had beautiful sun kissed skin, but that didn’t seem to appeal to other Alphas and Betas. Donghyuck knew he stood no chance no matter what he could do, but every time he got even the faintest whiffs of pine and cedar, his knees started to give out and his belly started to warm.

The poor boy could only live out his fantasies in his dreams which is exactly what he planned to do.

The following day started out as any day usually did. He woke up to his mom yelling in his ear off until she knew he had no chance of falling back into dreamland where his dream Mark had been cuddling him. If only it was real. Donghyuck rushed to get ready as he realized that class started in 15 minutes. For Donghyuck, it was an achievement to make it into the classroom before the last bell rang. He was panting heavily but felt a sense of satisfaction. He could tell this day would be good.

The day, however, seemed to drag on no matter what Donghyuck could do. He tried his best to pay attention to his teachers, but their lectures were simply just not engaging enough for the boy. When it was time for the bell to ring, Donghyuck shot up from his seat and quickly made his way towards the gym for his final class of the day. The class he hated and loved the most. Only because the one and only Mark Lee just so happen to also be in that class. It was a time where he could watch the muscles of his crush flex and strain under the stress of his movements and by god did it make Donghyuck feel things. He really was whipped for the alpha.

The class was also shared with Chenle and Renjun, so Donghyuck was not alone in his struggle to perform any sort of exercise. Being an omega was not easy. Now omegas were more than capable of being as strogg by as alphas. They just had to work for it and Donghyuck was not the type to do anything beyond the bare minimum. Donghyuck hated the mere idea of physical work.  
Donghyuck made his way towards the locker room where he would be able to change into the correct uniform. It was there that everything good about that day just seemed to go away. A thick scent of alpha hit him in the face the second he entered the room, making him cough.

There pressed up against the lockers was Renjun surrounded by a group of alphas. Renjun was clearly struggling against the combined scents of the group. It was impossible for an omega to resist submitting to that. Donghyuck immediately panicked. His scent mirrored his fear, but luckily did not catch the attention of the group. Should he call for help? Could he take them on himself? What seemed to be the leader of the group cut off his thoughts by interrupting the silence. 

“You’re such a slut. You know that pathetic omega?” the tall alpha holding Renjun harshly said. “Your scent is really sinking up the place. Don’t you know better than to come to school in preheat? Or better yet you want the attention since that is all someone as worthless as you could ever hope for.”

Renjun whimpered at the harsh words and his body failed to let him fight back. His omega had been forced to submit which is one of the most painful experiences an omega can face. It can leave lasting effects depending on how long it lasts and it left Renjun completely defenseless. The words riled up Donghyuck instantly. How dare they say that to his best friend? Bastards.  
“Hey, leave him alone if you know what’s good for you.” Donghyuck shouted. It diverted the group’s attention off of Renjun long enough that the pheromones they were releasing had no effect on the poor omega. Rejun collapsed to the ground completely worn out.

“Oh, look what we have here another sad pathetic excuse of an omega trying to stand up for a whore.”  
Donghyuck narrowed his eyes towards the group of idiots. His scent was a mix of anger and fear.  
The alpha looked him straight in the eye before he said, “If you knew what was good for you, you would scurry along and not look back. Or else there will be severe consequences for you and your little friend here.”

“Shut you up you scum. The fact that you have to force an omega to submit really shows just how weak you are as an alpha.” Donghyuck retorted. “Why don’t you leave before I do something.”  
Donghyuck was being extremely reckless, but he could not bear to leave his friend alone. He wouldn’t be able forgive himself if something truly horrible became Renjun without any attempts to stop it. However, it was definitely the wrong thing to say as an angry scent filled the room.

“You little-“ The tall alpha paced towards Donghyuck with his fist aimed in the air.  
Donghyuck curled into himself bracing for impact and closed his eyes. Seconds passed, but nothing happened. What made him finally look up was the sound of people hitting the ground. Donghyuck was shocked to see the leader and the rest of the group on their knees submitting to him. A quick sniff of the air was all it took for Donghyuck to realize what happened. The scent that smelled like home surrounded him. Mark.

“Wha-?” Donghyuck started bewildered.

Donghyuck turned around and was shocked by the figures behind him. There Mark, Jeno and Jaemin stood emitting strong pheromones. How had he not noticed them before?  
Jaemin stepped forward. “I suggest you stop picking on omegas if you know what is good for you.” He said with venom dripping from his tone.

All of their eyes were blood red. Their alphas were filled with rage. It was Jeno who threw the first punch. It landed on the jaw of the leader, the one who had touched Renjun. Jaemin left Jeno to take care of that problem while he ran to comfort Rejun who was borderline unconscious from the influx in Alpha pheromones. His body was going into overdrive from the dominant pheromones. It was quickly pushing him into a full blown heat. Mark stepped in front of Donghyuck. He acted as a shield to protect him from any potential threats of the alphas in front of them.

“I WILL kill you if you ever even go as far as to breathe in his presence.” Jeno seethed. Jeno had done quite a bit of damage to the alpha’s face. It was an array of colors. His focus moved to his throat. His grip on the man’s throat would have been lethal if it wasn’t for Renjun’s weak voice breaking through his rage.

“Jeno, stop. It’s not worth it.” Renjun said as he reached out his hand.

Jeno, being conflicted, eventually released his throat. The boy dropped to the floor and began to gasp for air. Jeno turned his attention back to the omega that was now in Jaemin’s arms holding onto them for dear life. His alpha calmed down at the sight of his omega calling to him. Renjun was safe.

“Are you alright? Did he touch you anywhere else?” Jeno said worriedly as he reached out to gently hold Renjun’s hand.

Renjun shook his head. The poor omega looked exhausted. Both alphas moved to comfort the omega in their arms as an attempt to calm his heat if only for a little while. The touch of an alpha (or two) did wonders to calm their bodies in the greatest time of need.

After watching the situation from afar and knowing that Renjun was not the focus anymore, Mark finally turned towards the group.  
Mark glared at them. “I suggest you leave and think long and hard about the choices you made.” Mark said in a calm voice. Truly the perfect example of a class president. Mark could maintain his composure in any scenario.

His alpha looked ready to burst, his eyes being the only indication. His impressive self control somehow kept it in check. Donghyuck had a feeling that if Mark hadn’t been so patient he would’ve torn them to pieces for harming an innocent omega. That was the kind of person Donghyuck fell in love with.

The alpha, no matter how beaten up he was, refused to back down and started to release more pheromones. It caused Renjun to whimper in Jaemin and Jeno’s hold. “You think you can just walk all over us just because you have a little power. You must be stupid to think that I can’t just report that idiot over there for starting a fight. I didn’t do anything wrong. He was the one who threw the first. Beat that.” The alpha said accusingly.

Mark chuckled. He CHUCKLED. “Do you really think they believe you over me, the class president whose duty is to keep trouble makers in check? I am one of the most respected people in this school. My words have a lot more influence than yours does. I could get you expelled at the drop of a hat. And how messed up are to think that you did nothing wrong. You touched an omega without their consent AND you almost hit another one if it wasn’t for me. So like I said I suggest you scram before I lose it.”

Something finally seemed to register in their head. Maybe it was Mark’s alpha slowly creeping out with every word. Donghyuck could not say for sure. The group quickly scrambled to the feet, acting as if they hadn’t just been forced to their knees and bolted out the door not bothering to look back.

Mark turned to Donghyuck and gently put his hand on his cheek. “Are you hurt? I was so worried I hadn’t made it in time when I smelled your scent.” Worry was clear on his face.  
Donghyuck blushed immediately and started to stutter,” Uh . . . N-no, I am okay. They hadn’t gotten the chance to get to me. Thank you Hyung. For protecting me.”

The alpha began to release a calming scent and his shoulders released all of their pent up stress. “I’m glad you're alright. I don’t know about your friend though. It seems those idiots triggered his heat.” Mark looked past his shoulder at the couple in front of them.

Donghyuck turned towards to gaze at this friend. Renjun was curled up between Jeno and Jaemin who were attempting to ease the pain of the forced submission and heat.  
Jaemin looked up to notice the two starring.”I think we should take him home. He is too far into his heat. It is too dangerous for him here.”

Mark nodded. “That’s a good idea. It would be good to leave before others take notice.” He paused. ”Oh and take good care of him.”

Jaemin smiled. “Of course Hyung. Who do you think we are?”

Renjun made no attempts to protest and simply let his limp body get picked up by Jeno. All three boys got up and fled the room with the intent of getting Renjun home safely.

Donghyuck was still giving off a mellow distressed scent. All he could think about was Renjun. He didn’t care much about his own situation of almost getting hit by someone, that seemed to be the least of his worries.  
“Donghyuck.”

Donghyck turned to Mark. A jacket was immediately draped over his shoulders. Donghyuck was engulfed by Mark’s scent. He looked up at Mark in confusion.  
“It’s okay. Renjun will be alright. I promise. There is no I trust more than Jaemin and Jeno.” Mark said as he gently rubbed his arm.

Donghyuck nodded. He knew he could trust Mark. If he said his friend would be okay, then there was no reason to doubt him.

“C’mon let's go outside and get some fresh air.” Mark reached down to grab his hand and led them out of the locker room.

They received various questioning looks from their fellows classmates as they walked out of the gym. Whispers could be heard. Mark was known as the one of the desirable bachelors at school, yet every time someone threw themselves at him, he rejected them in such a kind way that no one harbored any bad feelings towards him. Everyone had given up long ago trying to gain his attention, so to see Mark holding hands with an omega was quite the sight. Donghyuck blushes from all of the attention. Mark seemed to notice this and picked up his pace so as to not make the omega any more uncomfortable than he already was.

They took the doors that lead outside from the gym. Donghyuck was splashed with fresh air when they stepped out. It allowed him to clear his head from the thick scent of the alphas earlier. Mark took Donghyuck over to a small grassy patch where they could sit and relax.

They sat there in silence before Mark finally spoke up.  
“Hey Donghyuck. Are you feeling better?”

Donghyuck looked up from his lap. He had relaxed significantly after basking his crush’s scent. It never failed to calm him down. “I’m feeling much better. Sorry for causing you so much trouble.”  
Mark shook his head. “It was no trouble at all. I am glad to have helped someone as beautiful as you.”

Donghyuck’s face turned red. “Y-you think I am beautiful?”

It was Mark's turn to turn red. “A-ah. Did I say that last part out loud? Oh god you must think I am just like every other horny alpha. I’m so sorry Donghyuck. I swear I didn’t mean it in that sense . . .”  
Donghyuck chuckled. He reached his hand out to rest on the alpha’s arm. It snapped Mark from his train of thought instantly, calming him down from his panicked state. “Mark calm down. I appreciate the compliment, especially coming from someone as cute as you. I don’t think I would ever mind hearing it from the alpha I li-” He paused. He was just about to confess. Should he just do it? Why the hell not? What was the worst that could happen. Donghyuck looked Mark straight in the eye. “Mark I like you.”

Nothing. Mark said nothing. The silence from the alpha was what scared him the most. Donghyuck looked away embarrassed. Why was he not responding? Did he really not feel the same? Where did he go wrong? Donghyuck’s thoughts were cut off by a gentle hand on his face. Mark looked into his eyes. The chocolate orbs that stared back at him were filled with so much hope.  
“Me too.” Mark spoke up. ”I like you too, Donghyuck. Sorry I paused. I just thought I was imagining things for a moment. I didn’t expect you to say something like that so abruptly.”  
Donghyuck released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Thank god. I didn’t just embarrass myself.” They sat grinning like idiots at each other. Two fools who both just found out they like each other. Donghyuck spoke up once more. “It might be weird but can I hug you? You can say no if it’s too weird.”

“Of course.” Mark opened his arms up to the omega.

Donghyuck hesitantly reached out his arms at first but ended up tackling the alpha into the grass. There was no reason to be scared anymore. He sighed in contentment as he nuzzled into Mark’s chest. Donghyuck was completely whipped for the alpha now. They ended up spending hours in each other’s arms, lying on the grass. They missed class as the two had gotten completely caught up in each other. They watched the sun slowly fall towards the horizon. They talked about anything and everything, their hobbies, music tastes, etc. It was beyond perfect for Donghyuck.

“Wait does that mean you’re my boyfriend Mark?”

“I think so?”

“What kind of response is that?”

The alpha only laughed as he hugged the boy harder as Donghyuck scoffed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some trouble writing this one. I ended rewriting the ending twice until I was mostly satisfied with it. I will probably edit it later, but I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you. :)


End file.
